The present invention relates to the general field of arcade games, and more particularly, to a portable arcade game.
Arcade games of many sorts have provided much enjoyment to the public for many years. Arcade games housed in stationary buildings have been around for years. Additionally, arcade games housed in trailers have also been known. Users of these large arcade games (such as amusement parks) often rearrange the layout of the park or phase out old games with new ones. Unfortunately, stationary arcade games are typically large and rooted to one spot. To move these stationary arcade games is burdensome as disassembly and transport of these games requires extensive effort. On the other hand, trailer-type arcade games have generally not been implemented by large amusement parks because these amusement parks feel that the trailers are unsightly and do not portray the type of image the park is looking for (i.e., amusement parks such as Disney do not want to give the impression of a mobile circus or fair). Accordingly, there is a need for an arcade game housed in a "building" type structure, portraying the image of being stationary, and yet adapted to be easily moved or transported to another site or park.
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.